


The One With The Shaving

by strategichoe



Series: Coldflash Oneshots [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen in Love, Barry is in love, Facial Shaving, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Oculus Leonard Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strategichoe/pseuds/strategichoe
Summary: Barry finds Leonard after he was supposedly dead, and enlists Team Flash to help the thief out. Barry and Leonard grow closer in that time.





	The One With The Shaving

**Author's Note:**

> This may suck because i started it about a year ago and three I came and continued it now, and my writing style has changed since then so it might have an odd flow to it. So with that said, enjoy!

Barry smiled as he walked through the CCPD.

Just having spent that time stuck in the speedforce. There were not many changes since before he was in there.

Except now, he and Iris were broken up. It was as clean as a break up could be, Barry supposed. But even if it was a mutual break, there still seemed to be some unresolved bitterness between him and Iris.

Barry didn't want to think about that right now.

He was back at the CCPD and has been for a month.

He walked, file in hand with his gaze searching for his captain, taking the occasional detour to make small talk with his co-workers. He headed towards the holding cells and shifted his gaze when he saw who he was looking for. "I have that file you asked for!" Barry told him, voice raised to a certain extent as he closed the distance between himself and the captain.

"Allen, I see the speed in your work ethic has improved over your absence." Captain Singh told him, his voice fond yet strict and firm.

Barry laughed nervously at that, taking it a little too literally, "Yeah I guess you can say that."

"Thanks for this, I assume you have work to get back to." Captain Singh told him before walking past Barry and into the depths of the CCPD.

"Ye-" Barry cut himself off when he saw what; no, who was behind Singh and pacing around lost in thought of his holding cell.

Leonard? Why isn't he dead?

Barry felt his mouth become dry as he stared at the thief.

Over the time Leonard was 'dead', Barry had figured out he had feelings for Leonard, and way too late. Or at least he thought it was too late.

Now he wasn't so sure.

"Hey Barr," Joe abandoned his original sentence when he noticed Barry's flustered state, "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." He studied Barry's face in an attempt to access what was wrong.

"Something like that." Barry didn't look at Joe and he gestured his head towards Leonard, Joe's eyes followed Barry's gaze and he raised his eyebrows in shock when he saw the man.

Leonard had his eyebrows furrowed, switching between glancing around his holding cell and looking at his watch.

Barry noticed the man kept messing with his fingers, the pinky one mostly. His hair was longer and looked darker. It being short was probably what made it look like it was greying. Barry guessed. He also noticed some stubble along the thief's jaw and just above his upper lip. His clothes only made him look more disheveled. Black, worn out moto jeans, black leather boots that had many scuffs and holes in them, and an old black, dirt stained sweater.

God, even a mess and he still looks beautiful.

Leonard seemed to actually say something, that Barry could hear. "If I'm here, does that mean Mick is dead?" As the thought seemed to cross his mind an upset emotion blanketed his face, that is, if anyone actually knew him enough to recognize the emotion on his face.

Barry sped himself and Joe to S.T.A.R. Labs in an instant.

 

-

 

"I think you forgot some of your memories in the speed force because you're still talking crazy!" Cisco's voice boomed through the cortex as he yelled at Barry.

"Wait, just hear him out." Caitlin told Cisco calmly.

"Why are you for this? Snart kidnapped you too!" Cisco snapped at her before continuing, "Why should we help him? He's behind bars where he belongs."

Barry shot Cisco an aggressive glare, "He thinks Mick is dead! You know what it's like thinking your best friend is dead, you told me how it felt!" He took a pause, "Well that's how Le- _Snart_ is feeling right now, except he doesn't have any answers to his questions." He tried to reason with them.

"Barry, you are asking us to help Captain Cold, do you know how many people he's killed?" Iris told him, a worried emotion on her face as she didn't understand why Barry cared so much for Snart's well being.

"Do you know how many people he's _saved_?" Barry deadpanned before continuing; a harsh tone creeping its way into his voice. "Including _you_ ," He looked at Iris. "He helped steal the alien power source, he didn't have to do that!"

Harry chose to speak up, "Saving six..." He glanced at Iris before correcting himself, " _Seven_ people doesn't justify any of his actions in the past. You just want us to forget he's a criminal?"

Barry shook his head, "No, no of course not, just help him figure out why he's not dead."

Caitlin had a contemplating look on her face before she started to voice her thoughts, "Would giving him a second chance be so bad? You guys were my best friends when I tried to kill you and you guys gave me a second chance." She paused, "If he was willing to give his life for six people he was thrown on a ship with, maybe there's more good in him than we thought?"

Barry stared at Caitlin in shock; his mouth agape, but he closed it and regained his composure. He looked at Cisco with a pleading look.

 

-

 

Leonard sat in his holding cell with his back against the wall as he tried to escape from his handcuffs. He felt a gust of wind and an unknown amount of pressure on his body that felt eerily familiar, but it was over in the blink of an eye as he felt solid ground beneath him and took a step forward to regain his balance before he brought his handcuffed hands to his forehead in an attempt to stop his head from spinning.

He looked up causing his eyebrows to knit together in confusion as he recognized the familiar aspects of the S.T.A.R. Labs cortex. "Why am I here?" He looked at the faces of Team Flash that stood in front of him, his voice was softer than usual as he wasn't talking in the drawl he normally used to maintain his cold persona. Barry's face quipped in slight surprise as he heard the unfamiliar tone in Leonard's voice.

Cisco chose to answer that question, cutting Barry off before he even had the chance to speak. "Better question, why aren't you dead?" Irritation gripped at Cisco's tone and Barry shot him a glare.

Leonard shifted his weight onto one leg and let out a low huff before responding as he shook his head, "I don't know..."

Cisco clamped his mouth shut and his arms remained crossed as he scowled to a certain extent.

Everyone just stood in silence as they waited for someone, anything to break the silence that had fallen upon them.

Eventually it was broken by the sound of handcuffs clinking together, as Leonard had managed to undo the lock and was taking them off of his wrists. Everyone turned their heads to look at him and each one of them had their own version of an impressed emotion blanketing their face, except for Barry, who stood next to Leonard, who was taking off his gloves before crossing his arms.

Cisco stared at Leonard with wide eyes, "What, how did you do that?"

A smirk tugged at the corner of the thief's lips as he spoke, "It's a trick I thought would come in _handy_."

That earned him disapproving sighs from Harry, Joe, Cisco, Caitlin and Iris. The corners of Barry's mouth curved upwards into a small smile at the pun.

Caitlin frowned as she looked at Barry, "You're the only one who didn't seem to be surprised, why?"

Leonard watched as Barry shrugged and spoke simply, "I've seen him do it before." He glanced at the facial expressions of the people around him, his eyes widened, his composure becoming flustered. His voice raising, speaking quickly. "When we were getting the alien power source! That's where I've seen him do it before. Why would. . .why would I see him escape handcuffs other than that. . ?" Barry's eyes were as wide as saucers and his face was flushed red in embarrassment, Leonard had an amused smile making its way to his face.

Cisco shifted his glance between Barry and Leonard skeptically before changing the subject, "So are we going to figure out why Snart is still alive or. . .?"

Barry took a sharp breath of air and relaxed, thankful for the subject change. He pointed to Cisco as he spoke, "Yes, yes." He turned to Leonard with his eyebrows furrowed slightly. "What's the last thing you remember before ending up at CCPD?"

 

-

 

Leonard remembered everything vividly.

He remembers watching Sara drag Mick away from the Oculus.

He remembers waking up in an alternate reality where everyone seemed to think he was the mayor of Central City.

He found that to be very odd and confusing. However not annoying--or, at least not _as_ annoying as when he somehow was back on the Waverider and everyone started calling him Leo.

As if he'd like to be called the same name as a fucking _lion_.

And what made it worst—people kept hugging him!

Because that's just what he wanted. Hugs from the Legends.

And Mick was calling him " _Fake Snart_." What the hell was that about?

And then they had the audacity to tell him he wasn't speaking in his usual tone? They've barely scratched the surface on who he is and they think they have him all figured out? Fuck no.

At that point Leonard was just done with their bullshit and he left as soon as they landed in Central.

Why would he want to stay with a group of do-gooders that only got on his nerves, never followed the plans he worked on until they were perfect and was run by an unqualified leader?

Not to mention Sara's constant flirting. If there was an award for flirting with someone who couldn't be less interested, she would win.

_God_ , and _Raymond_. He didn't know why, but just something about that little Boy Scout just made Leonard want to punch him hard in the face.

And if spending time on the Waverider wasn't bad enough, before he even got to get cleaned up and visit Lisa, he was arrested.

Because for whatever reason, the Legends thought it'd be a good idea to drop him off right next to the CC-fucking-PD. He had been taken down by multiple different officers and dragged into a holding cell.

That was just _peachy_.

Being whisked away by Scarlet normally would have amused him, but the conversation he had to have with the kid's buddies in S.T.A.R Labs kind of dampened that.

Ramon was obviously still upset about his brother's hands.

The detective still didn't like him, which was fine. He didn't really like West himself.

He had also noticed a tension between Iris and Barry. And not the sexual kind.

 

-

 

Barry sat on the med-bay spinning chair, his fingers messing with Caitlin's "lucky pen".

Caitlin had gone to Jitters after giving Leonard an exam that ended in results of him being perfectly healthy minus a few burn scars on the back of his neck and shoulders.

Right now Leonard was getting cleaned up and putting on fresh clothes—Barry had to try really hard not to think too much about that.

Cisco had gone with her, claiming he had "nothing better to do".

Barry heard the shuffling of feet before he saw Leonard walk from the cortex to the med-bay freshly showered. He looked at the older man's clothes before looking down with a smile.

Leonard was wearing black sweatpants and a dark blue Star Labs sweatshirt.

_His_ Star Labs sweatshirt.

It fit the man like a glove, not too tight but not too loose either. It complimented Leonard's thicker shoulders and narrowed waist. And the color brought out his eyes. Not as well as the parka, but it still complimented them in a wonderful way.

The man's voice broke Barry away from his thoughts. "Scarlet, you're staring."

Barry smiled sheepishly and moved his gaze to look up at Leonard's face, He had his eyebrows raised and his lips seemed to be . . .smiling? No that can't be right. It was too small to be a smile.

"Sorry. . .you clean up well. . ." He choked out.

"If you think I clean up well now you should see me in a suit."

Barry let out a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "I wouldn't be completely against that idea. . ."

He watched as Leonard walked over to sit on the med-bay bed, his legs tucked underneath him. His gaze traveled to watch the muscles in Leonard's thighs move as he sat. He felt himself staring and adverted his gaze elsewhere.

Barry smiled when he got an idea, he looked back over at Leonard, only to find the thief was already looking at him. Barry felt his cheeks grow hot. "Don't move."

He didn't wait for a response from Leonard and sped off to a local store and then sped back so he was sitting right next to Leonard.

He watched Leonard's eyebrows raise as he blinked in surprise.

God, this man was adorable.

Barry set everything he had grabbed down on the bed in between them. Both he and Leonard looked down at what he brought. Between them was a bottle of shaving cream, a bowl of water, a razor that was still in it's packaging and a towel.

"What are you-"

The speedster cut the older man off, pressing his finger against the thief's lips. "For once, let me help you without any protests."

He watched Leonard sigh and then dip his head in a small nod before Barry smiled and removed his finger from the man's lips.

He grabbed the bottle and spread some of the cream over his fingers, then rubbed his hands together and then brought his hands to either side of Leonard's jaw and began rubbing the cream over his stubble in circular motions.

Barry had Leonard look up so he could apply the cream to underneath his jaw. Leonard's jaw actually turned out to be a lot softer than Barry thought it would be. Leonard's face always seemed so angular, Barry had been expecting it to feel different.

Leonard had never said a thing, and often switched between gazing at Barry and gazing around the room. Both of them sat in comfortable silence.

That was the strange part. Before all of this, the way they were around each other wasn't as comfortable, it used to be tense and full of frustrations both of them had.

It was nice, the comfort.

Barry wiped his hands, and then grabbed the razor from its packaging. He brought the razor to the lower part of the man’s cheek, and then down his jaw. Then he took the razor and swished it around in the bowl of water, and then repeated the action until both sides of Leonard's face were cleanly shaven.

Then he had Leonard look up again, and he put his hand on the older man's shoulder -and he felt Leonard tense up, but it felt more as a reflex than anything else so Barry waited to tell whether or not if Leonard stayed tense. He didn't, a few seconds later the man relaxed- Barry slid his hand further onto the thief's shoulder, his thumb at Leonard's collar bone and his fingers brushing his shoulder blade. Then he began to, slowly and carefully shave the area under his jaw and on his neck.

Once Barry was done, he took the razor and put it in the bowl of water and then grabbed the towel and gently wiped the older man's face clean.

He took the bottle, bowl, razor, and rag and set it on the nearby table and then looked over at Leonard, only to find him running his hand over his jaw.

"How'd I do?"

The man lifted his head and tapped his chin, he looked like he was thinking. "Mmm. . ."

Barry could tell by his tone Leonard was about to say something sarcastic.

"C, C+, tops."

Barry's face broke out into a grin and a small chuckle escaped him. "Well at least I didn't fail."

"Way to see the silver lining, kid."

Barry kept his smile as he hummed and he took a long glance at Leonard's face. He looked at the man’s cheekbones and sharp jawline before his gaze fell onto the man’s lips. Barry wasn’t sure he’d ever seen such pink and full lips on a man before but it was nice. _Really_ nice.

“Close your eyes.” Barry stated, his gaze now fixed on the man’s eyes.

“What?”

“Close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“Just close them.”

Leonard let out a small sigh, then his eyes closed, and he looked relaxed, but at the same time a little apprehensive.

Barry was slow as he put his hands on Leonard’s cheeks, then leaned forward until their lips were connected in a gentle kiss.

Leonard was still, taking a few seconds to wrap his head around what was happening before he let himself kiss back, bringing one hand to rest on Barry’s chest.

Barry licked at Leonard’s lower lip, begging for entrance. The older man parted his lips in response and Barry took that chance to slip his tongue into the other’s mouth.

Without breaking either of them apart, Barry brought his hands down to Leonard’s shoulders and pushed him down to lay on his back, slowly climbing on top of him. He could feel Leonard shift his legs to a more comfortable position, where they ended up with his feet flat on the bed and his knees on either side of Barry’s hips.

Barry broke away from the kiss, only to start kissing down Leonard’s jaw and neck. Leonard tilted his head back, letting out a short breath of air.

Barry travelled back up from Leonard’s neck to kiss his lips again, this kiss full of heat and passion.

“Oh. _Now_ I get it!”

Barry and Leonard pulled their lips apart when they heard the voice, and both looked in the direction of where the voice came from.

Cisco was there, standing in the cortex, looking at them with his eyebrows furrowed. “ _This_ is why you wanted to save him!”

Barry slowly climbed off of Leonard and took a step towards the mechanical engineer. “Cisco-”


End file.
